0 to 60
by Leviathon
Summary: Brian is caught in the middle of something that can turn bad in the blink of an eye. (MxM, Omegaverse, AU, Non-Con, Dub-Con, and many others), Dom/Brian, Tran/Brian
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new idea I have had for a while but finally decided to put it on paper after seeing Fast 6. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Fast & Furious franchise.**

**Authors note: So I would like to state that this is somewhat AU they will race and such but most other things will be omitted. In addition, this is OmegaVerse, got an idea after seeing Fast 6. This may not be posted as fast as some of my other stories but I will try to do it on a weekly basis.**

Brian couldn't believe he was doing this. He never did anything like this. He would be lucky if he got through this night without a bruise or broken bone.

The best thing he could do was to try to stay in the shadows and not be seen. Hearing the roaring of the engines as they got ready, he looked around noting all the different types of souped-up cars from Chargers to Skylines.

Seeing two cars pull up to the line that was spray-painted on the road in fluorescent pink, he looked at the two drivers noting that they were both Alphas trying to assert their dominance over each other and win a car in the process.

Everyone cheered as they revved up the engines as a busty broad walked in between both cars in an outfit leaving little to the imagination heading to the line. Holding up a checkered flag, she gave her little speech about racing fair, all of which he zoned out as he continued to look around.

Brian already knew which car was going to win, it was as if they were putting a Gremlin against a Gran Torino. You just didn't do that especially since one of the cars was handmade and with anything but love. It almost looked like it was about to fall apart if a paper bag hit it wrong.

As the flag dropped, marking the start of the race, Brian turned away having his fill of excitement for the night making his way home. He had to be up early for work or Harry would kill him if he missed the new shipment.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Pulling one's self out of bed at five in the morning should be illegal. However, if one wished to keep their job it was necessary no matter how much he might of cursed the world as he did his morning routine before walking to the back of the store readying the store room for the merchandise.

Hearing the sound of a truck pulling up outside, Brain walked out to open the garage door, waving to the driver to back up so he could begin unloading.

Walking to the driver, he signed the necessary forms he needed to in order for him to get this part of the day over with.

It wasn't until around eight that he finally finished unloading all the new parts that had been ordered by customers looking to add to their cars. All the while, the truck driver was no help sitting in his truck the whole time creeping the hell out of Brian.

Though the guy was a Beta it still creeped him out as he repeatedly caught him staring through his side mirror.

Waving the truck driver off, he hurried to close the garage door and locked it. Brian made his way back into his little back room to get ready for the day again having to change his shirt. After all the work he had to do it was impossible not to sweat.

The store didn't open till nine giving him enough time to make a quick breakfast of pop tarts and a glass of milk.

Finishing early, he cleaned up his room a bit before walking out and closing his door heading to the front of the store to get paperwork ready and check over the cash register.

When the clock struck eight thirty, Brian walked around turning on the rest of the lights and unlocking the front door right as Harry walked in taking over the front of the store as Brain made his way to the back again.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Knowing the new merchandise wasn't going to be picked up for a little while, Brian took this chance to continue organizing the stockroom starting where he left off a couple days ago after he opened the garage door again to get some much needed air in. The AC never seemed to work back here.

Time went by he made his way up and down the aisles rearranging items and filing the paperwork for them while helping Harry when he needed to.

As he was fitting a box into place on a top shelf, Brain heard noise outside. He climbed down the ladder making his way to the door. Seeing it was the customer, he walked out shaking his hand and led him into where the items where.

"So Mister Tran, all the items you ordered a couple weeks ago came in. Sorry for the delay, they were a bit backlogged since Race Wars was last week," Brian explained as he grabbed the paperwork Tran had to sign.

"Thanks man, it's alright. I know it can be hectic. Thanks for getting it in as fast as you did. I thought it would take another week or so actually." Tran signed the papers and walked around to look at the packages stacked up on the floor, twenty-three in total all differing in size. Looking behind him, he motioned for his boys to pull the truck up to the door so they could load everything up.

Brian helped put all the packages away shaking Tran's hand when they had finished. "We appreciate the business and hope to see you again. Good luck with your car."

"Thanks, I plan on using it to win the next race in a couple weeks. Why don't you ever show up? You could learn a thing or two."

"Naw, thanks but racing isn't really my thing. I prefer the building more than anything."

"Ah, maybe you can help me out sometime?"

"Alright, sounds cool man."

"See yah around. Keep cool," Tran said walking back to his car and driving off.

Looking at the log after they left, he saw another couple of shipments were due to come in today from different companies. Cleaning up the mess that was made while Tran was there, he got the room ready again then went out front to help Harry with some customers.

"Thanks Brian. Sorry I've been calling you up front today more than usual. After the race last night I guess some wrecked their cars."

"No problem, what else do I work here for?" Brian chuckled as he made his way back to finish organizing again.

As time went on the rest of the orders were delivered and he separated them into piles so nothing would get confused and went back to the shelves he was almost done with in the store stock.

Next thing he knew there was a noise at the door, someone was knocking. Glancing around the shelf he was on, he saw someone standing there he didn't recognize noting he was pretty big and bald which for him usually meant trouble.

"Um, can I help you?" he stayed on the ladder looking around the shelf.

"Yeah Busta I'm here for my order." The man turned glancing up to where he heard the voice.

"Okay, ah, what's your name and I'll find it for you," Brian said as he got down off the ladder making his way over to where he had left the clipboard, grabbing it and making his way over to where the new merchandise was.

"Toretto, Dominic Toretto. Is all of my order in?" Dom watched the kid as he checked the paperwork. He had not recognized him from around Harry's, he looked kind of small with the baggy clothes he was wearing.

"So you new here kid? I haven't seen you around," Dom asked eyebrow rising in the process in question.

"No, I've been here a while. I usually stay in the back stocking but Harry has been needing more help lately so I'm taking over the stockroom to help out a bit more. It seems some of your order is here but there are still a couple of pieces that haven't come in yet. I'll call and check on them if that's alright with you?" Brian glanced up from the clipboard shifting feet as he was watched by Dom.

"That's fine, I don't need the parts just yet."

"Alright, well if you would sign here we can get on our way." He walked over to Dom showing him where to sign. Brain tried to stay at arms length as he handed the forms over not wanting to be too close to the Alpha.

After he signed, Dom handed the paperwork back and walked outside motioning for the cars to pull up around the door.

"Do you need any help with the packages or anything?" Brain asked a bit nervously

"No thanks kid. I got more than enough muscle. Thanks though." Dom glanced over the kid seeing how fidgety he was.

Brian nodded making his way over to the desk on the other side of the room opposite the shelves. He filed the paperwork away while keeping an eye on the few other people helping with the packages.

Dom glanced over to the kid seeing him shift around. He must not be comfortable with all the people around, he noted. Walking over to one of the cars, "Hey Jesse your car is full. Why don't you go back home and start to unload? Take Letty with you alright?"

"Okay, see you when you get back." Dom nodded and walked back to finish with the other boxes hearing Jesse call to Letty telling her to get in.

With the two gone that only left Dom and Leon working on the last couple of packages.

Brain tried to get some work done calling up customers and telling them their orders where in while filing more paperwork, always keeping his eyes on the others going to and from their cars.

He relaxed a bit when he saw some of them leave but Mr. Toretto stayed with another man causing him not to relax fully.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Seeing the last box was packed away in the car, Brian made his way over.

"Will that be all today sir?"

"For now yeah. I'll come back for the other stuff when it gets here." Dom turned to the kid as he approached, not knowing what to call him yet.

"Alright, I checked with the companies and they should be here by the end of the week, if not sooner. I'll call the number you left when they arrive."

"Okay see you around…?" Dom left the rest of the sentence open for the kid to fill in, his eyebrow lifted again in question.

"Oh, uh, Brian." He reached out to shake hands, still staying a bit away.

Dom took his hand. "Nice to meet you Brian. It was a pleasure doing business." Still holding Brian's hand.

Getting nervous again, Brain nodded pulling his hand away. "Yeah, thank you. We appreciate the business."

Dom nodded and walked over to the car; Leon was already in the passenger seat as he got in glancing at the kid in his rearview mirror as he pulled away.

Waving as he watched the car go around the corner toward the front of the store, he walked back in continuing what he was doing earlier wanting to get everything in order so he could have some free time tonight.

As he drove, Dom got the urge to bring his hand toward his nose but ignored it as he drove on to his house.

Reaching his destination and pulling into the drive next to the house he helped unpack. After all was said and done he made his way into the garage saying he was going to work on his car some more.

Once inside with the door close behind him, he leaned against it bringing his hand up in front of him. He looked at it a moment before he brought it to his face sniffing it.

Even though it had been a couple of hours he could still pick up a faint scent. It smelled like the kid or at least the small whiff he could get since he always stayed at arms length.

Dom couldn't wait for the call to come in. As he was about to start working on his dad's car some more it hit him. He hadn't been the one to fill out the original paperwork Jesse had.

Opening the door again, he jogged to the back of the house yanking open the door before he remembered to calm himself down as he walked in looking for Jesse.

Seeing Vince in the kitchen he walked over. "Hey, you know where Jesse is man?" He clapped Vince on the shoulder as he turned around from the counter.

"Yeah, I think he's playing games in the living room."

Nodding Dom left making his way toward the sound of video games.

"Hey, Jesse can I borrow your phone for a couple days?" Dom sat on the couch glancing at the game on screen.

"Uh, sure. Why?" Jesse reached into his pocket pulling it out and handing it over not even pausing the game as he did so.

"Thanks. Mine's just messing up. I'll get it back to you." He stood and walked away making his way back toward the garage.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Closing the doors for the last time, the rest of the merchandise wasn't going to be picked up until tomorrow morning, everything was in order so he made his way to the front with Harry.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Na, go get something to eat. It's a little past lunch bring me back something."

"Alright see you in a bit." Brian walked out. Hoping in the company truck, he made his way to the closest burger joint.

Pulling in, he got out and made his way inside sitting down furthest away from the door in the corner with his back to everyone.

Making himself comfortable in his seat, it took a couple minutes before the waitress made her way over. But he was in no rush so he didn't let it bother him.

Ordering a regular cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate chip milkshake, Brian looked around the small diner. Hearing the bell over the door, he paid it no mind as he glanced out the window. Sitting up straight as he saw the reflection of the waitress heading for him with his drink, he turned to her giving her a slight smile in thanks as he took the drink.

Sipping his drink, Brian twirled the straw around in it as he continued to wait. Seeing a shadow fall over the table, he looked up expecting the waitress but was surprised by what he found. The straw dropping out of his mouth back into the glass.

Staring back at Brian was none other than Dominic Toretto.

"Well, well, pleasure seeing you here Busta," Dom took the seat across from Brian without asking

"Um, hello again Mr. Toretto." Brian glanced down at his shake taking the straw and mixing the contents of the glass.

"Dom."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Call me Dom. Mr. Toretto was my father and I don't think I'm that old," Dom said as he grinned glancing to the side as he saw the waitress come over.

"Here's your order sweetie. Anything else I can get you?" The waitress took her pen and paper out

"No thanks this is fine ma'am." Brian looked at his food not sure what to do. He glanced up when he heard the waitress shift turning towards Dom.

"Anything for you honey?"

"Yeah, I'll have what the kids having."

"Alright, your shake will be out in a minute." And she walked away leaving the two alone again.

"You gonna eat that kid or just stare at it?" He chuckled seeing the kid was a bit nervous.

"Uh, yeah I think I'm just going to take it to-go. I have a bunch of stuff to do." Brian shifted away from the table getting ready to call the waitress back stopping when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning back, Brian glanced at the hand following it up the others arm to his face.

"Aw, come on. We were just getting to know each other. Stay for a bit."

Brain swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry and he turned back to the table. Taking a sip from his drink, he reached and pulled his plate in front of him.

As he was reaching for a fry he could feel Dom shift, looking up slightly he saw him fold his arms on top of the table still staring him down. It felt like he was looking right through him.

Shaking off the feeling and looking back down at his plate, he picked up a fry and popped it in his mouth, chewing and adding another. Some minutes went by in silence as this continued until the waitress showed up again to deliver Dom's food and drink. She had been a little backlogged with an influx of customers.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Relaxing a bit after sitting there for some time, Brian let his shoulders slump down continuing on with his meal as Dom did as well.

They had both finished around the same time when Brian felt something brush against his leg, realizing it was someone's leg and the only person sitting with him was Dom.

Sitting up straight, Brain pulled his legs closer to himself; he looked up and saw Dom was grinning at him.

Dom leaned closer resting on his arms that were again folded on the table as he said to the kid, "You're an Omega aren't you?"

Brian's eyes widened in shock, mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say. Looking around in a panic but not wanting to draw attention to himself, he did the only thing he could: throw some money on the table and got out of the diner as quickly as he could. Just as he was hopping into the company truck about to close the door, he was met with resistance.

Looking, he saw it was Dom holding it open enabling him to close it. He scooted more inside the cab of the truck trying to put some distance between them.

"The only thing I don't get is why I can't smell you. I've smelled an Omega before but you don't smell like anything at all. But with how you've been acting since I saw you earlier it was my first guess and it would seem I'm right. So tell me what's a little Omega doing here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't fuck with me kid. With how scared you are there should be pheromones everywhere." Dom reached for Brian before he could move yanking him out of the truck to be pinned against the side. He brought his face to Brian's neck smelling along it and still he got nothing. Looking up and into Brian's eyes he could see nothing but fear.

He wanted to stop but something kept pushing him forward. As he stood there, staring, an idea came to him. Pushing Brian back into the cab of the truck until he was laying down across the seats.

Dom looked back up at him, "There's only one place you wouldn't be able to hide a scent completely."

He saw Brian's eyes get wider telling him without speaking that he was right.

"Pl-please no. Please don't!" Brian was frozen in fear, not sure what to do as he felt his belt buckle come undone and his pants pulled down to the tops of his thighs. Looking at what was happening, he watched as Dom leaned forward pressing his nose just at the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Slowly Dom moved his nose down still pressed into Brian as he went further down near where his patch of curls would be. He could finally smell something. Now knowing where it was coming from, he pushed his nose against him a little more firmly finally breathing in what he wanted.

Dom stood up putting Brian's clothes back in place and finally looked back at him.

Brian could see his pupils were blown wide, his jaw was clenched, and Dom had kept his hands on him still not allowing him to move. Brian's hands were balled into fists held against his chest not sure what to do.

In a matter of seconds Dom pulled away and walked off leaving Brian in the truck more confused than anything not sure what to do.

Finally sitting up, he started the truck and drove back to work in a daze. When he got there Harry asked where his food was. All he could say was he wasn't feeling good. Thankfully, Harry gave him the rest of the day off.

Brian walked back to his room closed and locked the door and curled up into a ball on his bed waiting for sleep to take over.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

**And there it is! Reviews are very much appreciated. I don't bite, however if you have something mean or rude that is in no way helpful then don't bother saying anything.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**And if you feel like randomly chatting you can always look me up on Tumblr at belaildawn . tumblr . com Just remove the spaces.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And chapter 2! I could have made it way longer but I felt like being mean.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fast and Furious franchise.**

**Thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

Brian was drawn out of his slumber by a pounding on his room door. As he sat up, startled, looking around in a panic, he calmed down hearing Harry on the other side telling him to get up and have some breakfast.

Clambering out of bed, he took a quick shower and got dressed in his normal faded jeans and t-shirt. Walking out, he saw Harry had a bag of food on the table with a cup of coffee left for him.

Walking to it, he sat down digging through the bag and pulling out a English muffin with eggs and took a sip of his coffee. It was just the way he liked it.

"What are you doing here so early? And thanks for the food," Brian said all the while woofing down his food.

"You looked sick yesterday when you came back so I thought I would help out a bit in getting you started this morning." Harry scratched the back of his head as he sat down on the other side of the table with his own food.

"Oh! Thanks, you didn't really have to though. I just have a couple of shipments to do and the stock is all organized so I was going to clean a bit."

"No problem, just try and not overwork yourself today. I don't know what I would do without you here kid."

"I'm sure you'd do just fine, a bit backlogged but fine." Brian smirked at the look Harry gave him.

"Alright let's get everything to open up. When's your first delivery?" Harry stood up, cleaning up the table.

"Alright. It's around noon today. Tran's part that was backordered should be in this shipment." Brian walked over to the desk grabbing his clipboard, looking it over.

"Well I guess you could get the cleaning out of the way since it's only nine and if you finish with that before the shipment you can come out front and help me a bit."

"Will do. See you in a bit." Brian walked over to the closet that held the cleaning supplies as Harry walked towards the door to the front of the store.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Around ten-thirty Brian had finished cleaning up the back room and made his way to the front. Harry had him fixing the front stock and taking orders. The store was pretty swamped this early in the morning. Apparently there was a race coming up and everyone was trying to get prepared.

At eleven-fifty, he made his way to the back to get ready for the first delivery. He didn't have much time in between deliveries today and wanted everything to stay organized. Just as he was opening the garage door, the truck was pulling in. Brian looked in to the driver, sighing in relief that it wasn't the creepy one.

The first shipment went much smoother and faster since the driver actually helped him this time. Going over to his desk, he got the paperwork for the driver to sign saying the shipment had arrived. After the driver left, Brian sorted everything into piles, noting that the part Tran had ordered had arrived.

As he was talking on the phone, telling Tran his part was here, the second shipment of the day arrived. Hanging up, he made his way over to start the process of unloading again with the help of this driver as well.

Tran had said he wouldn't be around until three and the next shipment was around two-thirty, so Brian had some time to close up the back and help Harry out in the front.

As he was helping out a customer find a part among the shelves, Brian felt a chill go down his back as his senses kicked in. Turning to see what it was, he froze as he saw it was Dom talking to Harry all the while staring at him.

Brian shook himself out of his state, turning back to the customer. Just as he was finishing up the door chimed stating there was someone else in the store. Looking to the door, he saw it was Tran, waving him over with a smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until three?" Brian smirked at him.

"Yeah, I was going to but my schedule cleared up. So shall we?" Tran stood, motioning to the back room.

"Yeah, come on."

Walking with Tran to the back, the whole time Brian felt a pair of eyes on him boring into his back. Shaking it off, he opened the door waiting for Tran to go in first before following. He walked over to his desk where he had set the package, grabbing it and the clipboard.

"First sign here," Brian pointed to the line. "And here is your part." He handed over the package as Tran handed him back the clipboard.

"Sorry again for the delay. I hope it doesn't ruin your plans for the race."

"Nah, it's alright. I still have time before the race to test the car out, so no harm no foul." He grinned leaning up against the table he was standing next to.

"So are you going to show up at this race?" He looked Brian in the eye.

"Uh, I don…" He was cut off at the sound off the door opening as both turned to see whom it was. Brian tensed at the sight of Dom. Sensing Brian's shift, Tran took a stance in front of him blocking each others view of the other.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer Tran," Brian said as Tran turned back to him.

Tran gave him a smile, "Alright, well I'll see you in a couple of days." Tran leaned in a bit, "Do you need me to stay here with you?" he whispered as he glanced over at Dom who was still standing at the door.

"No it's alright I can handle it," Brian whispered back.

Tran nodded before walking away, giving Dom a passing glance as he went by.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Brian asked as he moved around the table putting some more space between them.

"Yeah, Harry said you were the one to talk to about ordering some more parts," Dom said as he moved closer to the table, bracing his arms on it as he looked Brian over.

"You want more parts even though your other shipment hasn't arrived yet?"

"Is that a problem?" Dom smirked.

"Uh, no. So what would you like to order?" He walked over to his desk pulling out the appropriate forms to fill out before walking back to the table motioning for him to sit down as he took a seat on the other side.

"Just a couple extra parts." Dom flipped through the papers pointing out the parts he wanted and signing where he was told to.

About an hour later, all the paperwork was done and Brian was standing to go to his desk and put the orders into the computer. "Will that be all for today?"

"No." A pair of arms stopped Brian on his way. He froze in place as he felt them clamp around him.

"You still haven't told me why it's so hard to smell you?" Dom rubbed his nose along Brian's neck feeling him stiffen even more.

"I, uh, that's private." He tried to pull away from the embrace.

"I can smell Tran all over you, I don't like it," grumbled Dom.

"It's none of your business who and what I smell like, so if you would please let me go I have work to finish." Finally yanking himself away from Dom's grasp. "Since there is nothing more, please leave."

Turning back to see what Dom was doing as he filed the paperwork, he saw him grin and walk towards the door. "Until next time Bri." And walked out.

Sighing with relief, Brian slumped into the chair exhausted. It had started off as such a good day only to be ruined.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Having finished everything that needed to be done for the day, Brian asked Harry if he could take off early. Having gotten a yes, he made his way back to his room stripping down and getting into the shower. As he was washing himself, he looked over at the bottle of wash he used.

It was made to help Omegas hide their scent so they wouldn't have problems with Alphas that might be in heat and looking for an easy piece of meat. Though most Omegas knew how to defend themselves nowadays.

Even though the body wash helped him hide his scent, for the most part it did nothing when he was in heat. He usually ended up having to rent a secure room made for Omegas until the week was over and he didn't have to worry about being raped or fucking whoever was in the general vicinity.

Looking back down at the bottle, he thought about not using it for a second before he shook his head and began to wash himself. Stepping out and drying off, he walked to his dresser pulling out a pair of boxers and slipping them on before making his way to his bed and falling into it.

Reaching over and setting his alarm before pulling the covers over himself, he drifted off with thoughts of the race going on in a couple of days.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he was abruptly pulled out of his dreams by the sound of pounding on his door. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he stood up opening the door. The moment he did, Brian tried to close it again only to have it pushed open as he fell on the ground scrambling away.

"Wha-what are you doing here get out now!" Brian choked out trying to stand and head for the door to get away.

A hand yanked him up and pushed him against the wall near his bed. He looked up, feeling breath ghost across his cheek.

"Still no smell," Brian felt a nose push into his neck, forcing his head back as his arms were held in a hand and pushed into the wall. He tried to pull his hands away only for them to be pressed even harder into the wall making him wince and groan in slight pain.

His hands were finally released as he felt the person's nose travel down his neck to his collarbone making him jump and let out a squeak when he felt a nip at the bone followed by a tongue running over it.

"I wonder," said the deep baritone voice before Brain was yanked away from the wall and thrown on the bed.

"Please no don't Dom," Brian breathed out as he felt a weight on his chest. Starting to struggle out of the grasp, he felt a hand around his neck holding him in place as Dom started nipping a trail down Brian's neck to his chest.

Reaching his nipples, he drew in a breath as he felt a mouth surround one biting it before laving his tongue over it to remove the sting. As Dom moved onto the next, Brian tried moving again only to be kept in place once more.

Continuing the process on the other nipple, Dom continued on his way down leaving a trail of nips down to his navel. Dom stopped at the line of Brian's boxers looking up at his face seeing it flushed red. Brian was shaking his head no only making Dom smirk as he kept his hand in place around Brian's throat taking his other hand and dragging his boxers down to his knees.

Brian tried to close his legs and turn away only for Dom to reach down with both hands and pull them open. Dom took Brian's legs at the knees and pulled Brian towards him. Licking his lips, Dom leaned in to Brian looking him in the eyes.

Brian couldn't look away, too scared of what might happen next and not wanting to lose his virginity this way. He tried again, "Please don't."

"Don't worry pretty boy I'm not gonna hurt you." Dom smashed their lips together in a mind-numbing kiss, forcing his way into Brian's mouth with his tongue. Forcing Brian's head back, Dom moved a hand under Brian's back pulling him closer to himself, grinding their hips together.

Dom reached with his free hand moving it down Brian's chest to the top of his hips holding Brian in place as he continued to devour his mouth. Catching the moan Brian released in his mouth, Dom moved his hand to Brian's erection giving it a quick stroke.

Brian pulled away, head tilting back as a moan resounded around the room, his arms going to Dom's shoulders and gripping them as the pleasure rushed over him. That's when it dawned on him what Dom was trying to do.

The reason why the shampoo never worked when you were in heat was because of the excess amount of pheromones that were released. Looking back down at Dom's face he knew the moment, he could smell them fully.

Brian saw his nose flare as he took in the scent he looked up at Brian before shifting and moving down over his erection. Gripping Dom's shoulders more as he watched Dom lower his head towards his dick licking the tip where pre cum had gathered.

Moaning, Brian let his head drop back to the bed as Dom continued to lavish attention onto his staff. "You taste just like you smell," Dom said as he stopped what he was doing, letting his hand take over stroking Brian to keep the pleasure building. "I could eat you up," he chuckled as he leaned up nuzzling Brian's neck getting a moan in return.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum," Brian let out as he felt the tension building in his abdomen making his toes curl.

Dom leaned forward kissing him again as the pleasure he was giving Brian finally built to its peak and broke washing over Brian. Coming down from his euphoric state he looked up to see Dom lick his hand of the remains and look up at Brian.

"See yah kid." Dom stood up and left, closing the door behind him.

Brian was left speechless, not sure what to do. He pulled himself up off his bed and into the shower getting rid of the sticky feeling left on him. Finishing, he made his way back to bed flopping back on as he tried to go back to sleep.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Waking up from his alarm blaring in his ears, he got out of bed and got dressed. Brian went out to the company truck and got in deciding to go get breakfast. Stopping at a random fast food joint, he ordered his meal to go.

Making his way back to work, he set everything down on the table before walking over the desk and grabbing some work he had to finish as he ate.

Finishing his meal, he cleaned everything up and filed the paperwork away having completed it. Walking out to the front, Brian unlocked the door before walking to the cash register making sure the correct amount was in it.

Brian only had to wait a couple of minutes for Harry to walk in giving him a grin. "Well nice to see you up early for once Brian."

"Hey, that was only yesterday. I've never been late before." Brian schooled his features to look shocked before breaking out laughing as he made his way to the back.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Saturday came by fast with nothing else happening to cause Brian to constantly lose his train of thought. All he could think about was the race that was going to go down.

Knowing there were going to be tons of Alphas there all hyped up from the plentiful amount of half-naked women walking around, he knew to scrub himself with his body wash and make sure to wear baggy clothes.

It was also a good thing to try to stay away from the big crowds, if possible try, and not be caught alone. It never ended well when that happened. Finishing everything he had to do for the day, Brian went back to his room to get ready. He was planning on leaving early to get something to eat before he went.

After he had finished his meal at his usual diner on the drive, Brian got really excited. He couldn't wait to see what Tran's new car looked like which for some reason brought him to thinking about Dom. He hoped he wouldn't show up and ruin the night. It was bad enough he had practically been raped.

Brian didn't think he would be able to handle anything else thrown his way by Dom. Shaking his head to try and drown out the thought so they wouldn't ruin this night, Brian refocused on driving to where the race was located on the edge of town.

The race being where it was was so the cops would take longer to get there, giving more people a chance to bet against each other.

Arriving just as one race was about to start, Brian pulled into a parking lot that was hidden away from view and walked the rest of the way there just in case the cops came early he wouldn't have to worry about being caught.

Standing in the shadows but still able to see who was racing, he noted it wasn't anyone he knew. Not all the racers in this area came to Harry's.

Walking around the people gathered to try and look at the other cars on display, Brian saw there were some pretty nice ones and others still needing some work. Looking around, he spotted Tran and made his way over.

"So this is what you were bragging about." Brian smirked as he walked around the car giving it a once over. He wasn't about to let Tran know he thought it was nice.

"What? You never seen a fine piece of work like this before?" Tran quipped back as he walked over to where Brian had stopped and was looking at the engine.

"Well, it's definitely a piece of work." He chuckled as he looked from the engine to Tran.

"Ha, very funny. Glad to see you could finally make it out for some fun." Tran turned, leaning on the side of his car looking over at Brian.

"Figured I deserved a night out once in awhile. Are you racing tonight?" Brian stood up fully standing in front of Tran.

"No, not tonight this baby was made for the competition in a couple weeks," he said while stroking a hand down the side of the car.

"And you think it's going to place in the finals?" Brian raised an eyebrow in question.

"You doubt it?" He tilted his head to the side with a smirk.

"Who ever said that?" With that Brian walked away to look at the rest of the cars, he could feel Tran following him.

"So what do you really think about my car?" Tran asked, catching up to walk beside Brian giving a passing glance to the car they were stopped at.

"Why does it matter?" Brian walked to the next car.

"It just does," Tran said keeping pace with him.

"Well it's a decent car. Not the best I've seen. It could use a little more work and I never pegged you for a bright yellow type of guy." Brian stopped, turning back to Tran with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah about that," Tran said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I kind of lost a bet."

"You lose a bet? No." Brian couldn't hold the fake sarcasm back.

Tran ignored it as he replied, "So wanna help me fix it up."

"You'd actually let me touch your baby?" Brian took a stance folding his arms over his chest.

"I trust that you know what you're doing or Harry wouldn't have hired you," Tran said leaning forward to poke Brian on the nose to make a point.

Brian scrunched his nose in distaste of the action causing Tran to laugh. Tran stood up, his face going blank as his nostrils flared. He turned his head staring at someone.

Brian followed his gaze and stiffened at who it was. Tran looked back at Brian grabbing his elbow and leading him away and back to his car.

As they were both walking, Brian looked back seeing Dom watch them go he turned back to Tran. "What was that about?"

"Me and his family never got along," Tran said as they got close to his car.

"It looked like he wanted to kill you." Brian leaned against Trans car next to him.

"Yeah that's the look we always have for each other." He all but laughed.

Standing back up, Brian stood in front of him, arms folded at his chest. "Well it's pretty late and seeing as I don't get to see you and your piece of work race, I should head back. I have to open early."

"Alright. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"Nah, you don't have to." Brian turned and walked away as he got a good distance he turned around. Seeing Tran was watching him, he waved as he continued on his way.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have any comments or just want to randomly chat you can hit me up on my Tumblr belaildawn . tumblr . com. Just take out spaces.**

**Don't forget to review, they make me happy and keeps me going in my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I was going to post it yesterday but got side tracked. The next chapter should be out by the end of the week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The Fast & Furious franchise.**

**Thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

As Brian neared his car, he turned around hearing a sound in the distance from one of the surrounding buildings. He stopped, looking around for second, before hurrying his steps forward. Unlocking the door and climbing in, he relocked the car before starting it.

On the drive back to Harry's he felt his stomach give a grumble and pulled into a random drive-thru. Ordering a couple burgers and a shake, he made his way back. Pulling in and locking up, he walked to the back entrance that led through the storage room to his room.

Setting everything down on the table, he began to eat. Halfway through he heard a noise outside. Setting his food down on the table in the storage room, he made his way to the door next to the garage door. It had a small window he could look through.

Peeking around outside, Brian saw nothing to concern himself with. Deciding it was probably a stray dog or cat, he turned away to make his way back to the table and finish up as quickly as he could so he could grab another shower before bed. When he was halfway to the table, he heard the noise again. Shaking his head, he continued on his way.

Finishing his meal, Brian threw everything away, turned off the storage room lights, and went to his room, locking his door out of habit. Walking to the bathroom while peeling his clothes off, he turned on the water as hot as he could stand it and stepped in.

Brian was halfway done with cleaning himself before he heard a loud crashing coming from the storage room. Grabbing a towel off the rack, he rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed the bat he kept in his closet. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could, inching it open slightly.

He hardly had the door open before the handle was yanked out of his hands. Stepping back, Brian raised the bat when he saw who it was. Readying to swing if he came any closer to him, Brian heard a deep chuckle as the man stepped forward at the same time Brian stepped back. Hitting the desk he had in the corner, the bat in his hands slightly lowering.

"Dom…" Brian cleared his throat. "Don't come any closer Dom." He raised the bat again preparing to swing.

The look that passed across Dom's face was one of pure rage. Taking another step toward Brian, Dom took a deep breath to try to calm himself. "Why the hell were you with Johnny Tran?" he all but growled out.

"Who I'm with is none of your damn business. I'll spend my time with whoever I damn well please," Brian's voice rose the angrier he got. Who the hell did Dom think he was?

"Not when it's Tran." He stalked forward grabbing the bat as Brian swung it, ripping it from his hands and throwing it to the floor behind them. Grabbing Brian's chin and shoving him back against the desk bringing their faces inches apart as he growled, "I have every right to know who the hell you spend your time with."

"What gives you the right? I would never let someone like you, who thinks he can just own people, claim me as theirs," Brian hissed out through his teeth.

Dom's face contorted in rage as his grip on Brian's chin tightened making him wince in pain, but he didn't back down knowing if he did Dom would take it as a win. Standing as straight as he could, he kept eye contact with Dom trying his hardest not to back down even though it went against everything his Omega was telling him to do.

As Dom took a step closer, pressing their bodies together while still holding Brian's chin, he stopped as he saw a flash of fear in Brian's eyes before he could control his emotions. Looking him in the eye, Dom ground out, "We'll just see about that." He released Brian's chin and left, leaving Brian staring in his wake.

After hearing the storage door slam closed, Brian got his sanity back and rushed out to the room seeing what had caused the loud crash. Looking around he saw the table he had ate at earlier practically smashed to pieces. Walking back into his room, he pulled on a pair of night pants and walked back out to the storage closet to get trash bags and a broom.

Finishing a little past midnight, Brian finally dragged himself to bed hoping he would be able to get some sleep before the grueling day that was ahead of him.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Brian managed to pull himself out of bed at a reasonable time, a little later than he usually did, but he managed. Dressing quickly he went on autopilot finishing his daily routine around the shop before Harry arrived to open up. Making his way to the back of the store, he took a seat at the desk there. Sighing in relief that he had a bit of a break before he had to do anything, he put his elbows on the desk resting his face in his hands.

After a couple of minutes he stood again grabbing the clipboard and looking it over. He only had one delivery today, thank god for that. The rest of his work was going to be done in the small warehouse behind the store reorganizing everything and taking stock. If he was lucky it would only take him a couple of days.

Hearing the front door to the store open, he walked to the front behind the counter greeting Harry as he walked up. He handed the clipboard to him letting Harry look everything over. "Alright kid, I want you to spend the day in the warehouse. It really needs to be done so don't worry about the shipment."

"Okay, if anyone orders anything just leave the paperwork on my desk and I'll put it into the computer later." With that, Brian made his way back out going through the storage room and the short distance between buildings into the warehouse. Turning on the light, he finally saw just how disorganized the place really was. How could Harry have let it get like this and why didn't he tell him sooner?

Hours went by and still it didn't look like he had made a dent in anything. Sitting down on a random box, he heaved a sigh. This was going to take longer than expected. Sitting for a couple minutes looking around, his head shot up eyes going wide. He knew that scent. Scrambling to the door, he slammed it closed and locked it before anyone could come in.

Brian leaned against the metal door slowly sliding down it to rest his back against it. From outside he heard footsteps stop in front of it. "I just want to talk Brian, nothing more," said a deep guttural voice.

Staying quiet for a moment, he finally answered, "I'm busy, sorry."

He heard a huff on the other side. "Alright, I'll catch you later." And the sound of footsteps as he left.

Brian's eyes widened. What the hell did he mean by 'I'll catch you later'? He never asked for this. Brian only wanted to live his life, maybe find a decent mate and settle down. It wasn't much to ask for and now all this shit was happening to him. Banging his head back against the door a couple time, he finally stood up.

While he was trapped in here, not sure if Dom had left or not, he might as well get back to work. At least the warehouse had AC making the job slightly easier.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Around four he had had enough for the time being, at least until after he had something to eat. Closing the doors, he walked back to the main building to find Harry. Finding him in an aisle helping a customer, he waited until they were done.

"Hey, can I take my lunch? I was going to get it earlier but wanted to get as much as I could do done."

"Yeah sure. I was expecting you out sooner actually. Take your time, I know there is a lot of stuff in the warehouse."

Nodding in response, Brian walked off to the company truck getting in and heading for a different dinner than the one he usually frequented just in case Dom was there. Finding a diner about a block further than he usually went when looking for something to eat, he pulled in parking his car and locking it before walking in.

Looking around, he noted the retro theme this place had going. Thankfully it wasn't the bad side of retro or he didn't think he would have been able to eat here. The waitress came up to him, leading him to a seat in the back. The place was pretty packed for this late in the day. Taking no mind to it, he took his seat at the table he was led to, sitting facing away from everyone else giving himself some form of privacy.

The waitress left a menu and walked off saying she would be back in a moment to take his order. Looking over the menu, he decided on a regular burger and fries with a coke. When the waitress made her way back he gave her his order. When she had left to give his order to the cook, Brian folded his hands on the table looking around at everyone else. As he was glancing to his left, he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye.

Facing forward, he sat straighter in his chair trying to keep himself from looking back. As he sat there, he felt a presence behind him. Turning his head to the side a bit, he saw who it was and faced forward again. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk kid nothing more," said the deep voice as he walked around Brian and took the seat across from him. Brian made a mental note to face the other patrons of the diner the next time he went out to get something to eat.

Looking Dom in the eye as he sat down, he quickly shifted his gaze elsewhere. "Well, talk then and I might listen," he said still not looking at Dom.

"Alright," Dom chuckled a bit at Brian's antics. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I couldn't help it."

Brian turned back, looking forward, his eyebrow rising in the process. "And why the hell not?"

Dom sat back in his chair rubbing the top of his head a couple of times before he settled, folding his hands together on top of the table. "When I first smelt you in the storage room, even though it was really faint, I could tell you were an Omega. I know that doesn't justify what I did but when I saw you with Tran I felt like he was taking something away from me. When I showed up I could smell him on you and my Alpha didn't like it." Dom all but whispered out looking at the table the whole time he talked.

"It still pisses me off. Who I'm with isn't under your control. I get to choose who I want to be with and if you're trying to set yourself up to be my mate you're pretty far down the list with all the shit you pulled." Brian looked at Dom, never taking his eyes off him until the Waitress arrived with his food. After the waitress left, Brian cleared his throat but said nothing.

"I know it doesn't give me a right to tell you what to do, but stay away from Tran."

"He's a nice guy Dom, nicer than you have been to me…I kind of like him." Brian blushed, looking down at his untouched food.

Dom said nothing, just staring at him a moment before standing up and walking away. Sighing in relief as he turned and watched Dom leave after a moment, he went back to his food. After the first bite he didn't feel hungry anymore, stood, and dropped the correct amount on the table with a decent tip and left making his way back to the store.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

The next day was Brian's day off work. Waking late, he got dressed and grabbed a towel out of his cupboard making his way around back to his own little car he kept there. While he was on the job, Harry always had him drive the company truck to help promote business. Getting in he turned it on driving in the direction of the beach.

About thirty minutes later, he finally arrived pulling into a vacant spot. Getting out with his towel in hand, he walked along the sidewalk until he got near a set of small cliffs with a walkway down to the beach, heading away from the crowd of people. No matter what day of the week it was or what time there was always an abundance of people flocking around. As he was walking away from the crowds, he scanned the beach watching all the couples walking along the shoreline and the children playing in the crashing waves.

Finding a decent spot where he could put his towel down, he sat on it for a few minutes. Not having to put on sunscreen since he had before he left, he laid back covering his eyes with his arms slung over his face. Taking in the scent of the ocean and sand around him while listening to the sounds as well, people laughing, children screaming in excitement. It all worked together to relax Brian and, in a way, wash away all the anxiety and confusion he had been feeling these past weeks.

After some time of lazing around on his beach towel, he removed his arm from over his face and stood up going toward the water. Standing at first with just his ankles in the water, he turned at someone whistling. As he looked, he saw a group of girls walking by and winking at him. One of the downfalls of going to the beach was he wasn't able to use his body wash to keep his scent away causing Alphas to come out of the woodwork.

Even now, he could feel all the stares on him. As the girls continued to walk on, Brian turned back to the water. Ignoring everyone around him, he slowly made his way deeper until the water hit his chest. He was not about to let a bunch of hormonal Alphas ruin his free day. Leaning back in the water getting his hair wet, he let himself float around for awhile until he got bored. Turning on his stomach Brian took deep strokes into the water making his way around turning and heading for the buoy that was some way out.

It was the target everyone aimed for when swimming so they wouldn't lose where they were going and are drawn out to sea. As he reached it, Brian took hold of the red flaking metal, taking time to regain his breath as he looked back at the beach drawn into what others were doing around him again. Taking a deep breath, he started swimming back to shore taking another break halfway back to swim around some more before he headed back. Reaching the shoreline and walking out of the water, Brian felt like a piece of meat thrown to the wolves with all the eyes boring holes into him.

As he made his way to his towel, grabbing it up he dried himself off. As he was drying his hair, the first brave soul made their way to him. She seemed nervous, from her smell she was only a Gamma not very far above him in rank. He looked her over. She had pretty black hair and hazel eyes, nice curves and perfectly tanned skin. Still with her beauty, she still was far from his type. Besides women tended to be pretty horrible mates when the male was the Omega.

She shifted from foot to foot as she stood in front of him, a blush overtaking her skin. "Um hello, you're a really good swimmer."

"Uh thanks." Brian ran a hand through his hair, massaging his neck when his hand neared it. He knew she was just playing the nice card since they were in public but if they were ever alone she would be on him trying to assert dominance. He decided to just cut to the chase and get this over with. "Listen, you're really pretty and all but I'm not really ready to mate yet and if I was, you're far from my type."

The moment he said it her faced morphed into one of pure anger at being rebuffed, by an Omega no less. Glaring at Brian one last time, with a huff she turned and walked away. Sighing in relief, he went back to drying himself off. Not even a minute later, from behind someone said, "You need any help with that little Omega?" Lowering the towel and turning to look at who was speaking, his eyes widened to saucers at the steroid monkey standing in front of him.

"Um, no thanks, I can handle it." Turning back, he tried to finish quicker.

"Really, I'm pretty sure you could use a hand," was huffed right next to his ear, causing Brian to stand straighter as not to touch the man looming over him.

Taking a step away, he turned and looked at the monkey. "No thanks you're not really my type." Brian could smell the Alpha pheromones coming off him rushing over him. He glared at the person trying to assert dominance over him and in public for that matter.

Brian took a step back when the Alpha took one forward. As he kept backing up, he felt more and more eyes turning to him. Why wasn't anyone helping? As he looked to the crowd forming, he noted smirks on most of their faces. Just great, everyone here was a higher standing than he was. As he went to take another step back, he ran into something. Turning slightly to see what it was his eyes widened even more. "I think he said he wasn't interested in you," rumbled the deep voice.

Dom grabbed Brian's arms moving him behind him. Brian in turn stood there holding onto Dom's biceps as he watched what was going on around him. The steroid monkey was glaring daggers at what had just happened. With the anger coursing through him it looked like all his veins were a minute from bursting through his skin. There was no way in hell Brian would ever let someone like that anywhere near him sexually for fear of being ripped apart.

Sensing there was something about to happen and not really wanting it to, knowing it would in fact ruin his day, he stepped in front of Dom turning to face him as he did. "I'm so glad you came, I thought you had work today?" Brian leaned forward pecking the side of his mouth. Turning slightly, he looked at the other guy. "Sorry if my sent confused you since I am officially not mated but I am being wooed." With a smile on his face, he grabbed Dom and pulled him away from the crowd that was finally starting to dissipate.

Making his way back to his car, as he neared it Brian dropped Dom's hand and continued walking not caring if he followed or not. Opening the door when he reached his car, he climbed in starting the engine. Looking out the window, he saw Dom standing next to the door looking down at him. Rolling down the window, he leaned out a bit, "What do you want now?"

"About what you said…"Dom leaned down a bit.

"It was nothing. I just didn't want it to ruin my day off. Oh yeah, your delivery you ordered should be in tomorrow first thing in the morning." Leaning back into the window and rolling it up, he drove off heading back into town.

**Reviews are most welcome. If you don't feel like sending me one on here, you can always chat with me on my tumblr at belaildawn . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces.)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fast & Furious franchise…though I can wish!**

**A big thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

**Warning: NC/17 This chapters contents and other ones before this may not be suitable for youngsters since it is indeed rated M.**

**Authors note: Seeing as it is rated M it shall soon and without a doubt be living up to that M rating my lovelies. So if you are not old enough turn away please. I feel no point in putting a part where I warn you if there is sex or not 'cause there is a lot of stuff that happens in this chapter. To those who don't like sex of any kind, the door is that way(arrows won't work for some reason so just hit the back button.) Anyways for those of you who like this story hope you enjoy! **

Weeks went by with a routine of avoiding Dom as much as possible while working in the warehouse. When he thought he was done with it more stuff seemed to pop up to organize. At least while he worked his mind didn't wonder. On weekends, he spent time with Tran at races or working with him on his car. It seemed Dom didn't show up to any races in the following weeks he had been avoiding him.

Sitting on his bed after a long shower, Brian ran his towel through his hair drying it as much as possible before giving up and letting it air dry. He was in no mood lately for anything and edgy as hell. Lying back, he closed his eyes knowing without a doubt he had to ask for time off for the next week.

It wouldn't be wise to be at work when he was about to go into heat. He had already made reservations at the hotel that specified in Omega heat and talked to Harry a couple of days ago. In the morning, a cab would be here to take him to the hotel where he would be quarantined. There would be no contact with anyone during his cycle not even for meals. It was going to be one hell of a week filled with aches and pains from not having an Alpha. He was going to be sore and whining most of the time looking for relief.

Though it helped to masturbate, it never completely relieved the ache. It was like a constant itch he felt running under his skin. Sitting up Brian walked over to his closet grabbing his duffel bag. He began walking around and grabbing everything he would need for his stay. It was always better to get there a couple of days early just to be safe. Thankfully, the government paid for Omegas to stay at safe places since Omegas was in a way rare, not even half the population was an Omega. Knowing they needed some help since they could be taken advantage of, the government had strict rules protecting all Omegas worldwide.

Finishing, he laid down reaching over for his alarm clock and setting the time he had to be up giving himself enough time to get dressed and grab something quick to eat. Setting it back down, he lay back closing his eyes trying to think over how the next week was going to be. He was hoping it wouldn't be as bad as some of the others he had had. If it came down to it and the Omega couldn't handle his or her cycle then they could be sedated for the worst part of it to make the process easier on them.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

When morning came, Brian was up an hour earlier than his alarm clock. He was always nervous going to these places and he never knew why. Nothing bad had ever happened to him and he had been going to the same one for years now. Maybe it was just his Omega instincts going wild because he didn't have an Alpha to balance him out. Shaking the thoughts away, he finished getting dressed, his head shooting up when he heard a commotion outside. Pulling on his shoes and grabbing his bag, he made his way out seeing it was just Harry since he would be opening the shop for the week.

"Hey kid! You all ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Sorry I have to leave in the middle of the races going on." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright Brian, not like you can control this type of thing."

"I know, I just feel bad about leaving you like this."

"I'll be fine don't worry kid. There will be plenty of work for you when you get back."

Hearing a car horn, both made their way out front seeing it was the cab to the hotel Brian turned and gave Harry a pat on the back. "See you in a week man." Walking out, he handed his bag to the cabbie who put it in the trunk as he got in the backseat.

As they drove off Brian looked back at the store he wouldn't be seeing for a whole week. He would feel alot better if this was a normal vacation but looking to the coming week, he heaved out a sigh wishing for once he wasn't an Omega. The ride was silent, but not awkward, heading toward the middle of the city.

Arriving at the hotel the cabbie got out getting Brian's bag and handing it to him. The receptionist was nice. The moment he walked up to the desk he knew that the staff was on some type of suppressors so they wouldn't be aggressive around all the Omegas. This made it practically impossible to tell what they were. For all he knew he was currently surrounded by Alphas. Thankfully, he had been here enough to feel comfortable around the people that worked here.

"Hello Brian, we have your room ready for you," Tish, the receptionist, said with a huge smile on her face as she saw him walking up to the desk.

"Hey Tish, thanks." Brian grabbed up a pen on the desk and signed the papers that were handed to him. No matter how many times you came to an Omega hotel you always had to fill out so much paperwork. Finishing filling everything out, one of the staff came up to escort him to his room. Brian turned back to the desk. "See you in a week Tish," Brian chuckled out.

"I know it won't help but try and have a good week." The look on her face had concern written on it though she tried to hide it with a smile. Brian nodded in return before he began following the staff member again. He could understand her concern for him and any other Omega. Sometimes they didn't have a good heat. Most, if not everyone, that worked in a place like this knew what an Omega went through without a mate.

His room was on the fifth floor of the hotel. As he entered and set his bag down, he turned back to the door setting all the locks in place and turning on the security system. The good thing about these rooms was that they were sound proof and no scent could leak out. It helped with at least some of the embarrassment. At least he knew no one could hear what he went through.

Walking back, he sat on the bed looking around the room. It was pretty bare. Only a nightstand with a lamp on it, a small phone next to it, and heavy blue drapes hung over the windows. Thankfully, the beds were always comfortable and big. He knew without looking after the first time he came here that if he opened the nightstand draw he would find an abundance of objects to help with his cycle and try to relieve the ache better than his hand could.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

At the same time in a different part of the city someone else was having almost the same feelings. However there was no place for him to go and deal with it. Unless he went to a whorehouse but there was always the chance of being carried away and knotting someone and waking up with regret in the morning. As he sat on his bed, head in his hands, he let out a groan. Though it wasn't as bad as what Omegas went through, nor as long unless you had an Omega around, then an Alpha's cycle lasted as long as theirs. It was still pretty bad.

Being horny as hell constantly for the next couple of days was not so much fun when you wanted to fuck anything, whether they had a dick or not. As long as you could put it somewhere and ease the pressure, it was fine. However, Dom didn't want that. He only wanted to knot one person but he had driven to Harry's just to find out Brian was gone for the next week on leave. Harry had not told him much else but he had an inkling that Brian was at least a day away from going into heat himself.

Groaning again, he flopped back onto his bed. Dom really didn't know why he had gone to Harry's. It was not like Brian would see him for the past couple of weeks. Brian had done his best to avoid him at all costs. He had gone to a couple races and seen him and Tran together, which only pissed him off more. Eventually, he had just stopped showing up afraid he might hit Tran and Brian would hate him more. Instead, he had spent his time working on his car and trying to not go down to Harry's. His whole family was on edge around him, not sure if he was going to explode and tear there heads off any moment.

As he lay there, images of someone flitted through his mind. The things he would like to be able to do. Mounting Brian or better yet having Brian ride him like the wanton little Omega he would be. Dom knew without even having to have asked that Brian was a virgin, which would make the sex that much better knowing he would be the first one inside him. Releasing a moan, he slowly brought one of his hands covering his eyes down his body, creeping along down his chest over his tank top stopping for a moment trying to stop himself from doing what he was about to.

His hand had a mind of its own as it continued on its way to his belt. Unbuckling it with ease, his hand slid down further unzipping his pants and unbuttoning them. Bringing his hand back up, it slithered under his waistband and boxers heading for one place that was already hard and aching for some touch, any type of caress really would do.

Grabbing hold of his dick and pulling it out from under his clothes as he released it to push his pants and boxers down a bit, he grabbed it again and began stroking at first out of rhythm but quickly gaining one as he increased the pace wanting this to be over with quickly. Moaning, he squeezed at the base of his shaft before bringing the hand back up to the head rubbing his thumb over the hole smearing his pre cum along as he brought his hand back down. In a matter of minutes with the pace he was going, Dom finished in a huff holding back the moan that was threatening to escape. He had to be quiet in the house. He never knew who could be around and he did not want his little sister to hear him rubbing one out. Trying to calm his body down again, he took in deep breaths of air as he felt the heat that had taken over his body begin to fade.

Standing, he headed to the bathroom connected to his room stripping down and stepping into the shower ridding himself of the evidence of what he had just done. Trying as he washed himself not to think of what Brian would say if he knew it had been images of him that got Dom so hard.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Brian was in no better shape as the hours wore on with nothing to really entertain himself. Omegas mostly just slept the day that they arrived here to try and save their strength. He had ordered something to eat knowing it was most likely going to be the last thing he ate for some time. When a heat cycle hit, one of the last things on your mind was food. Usually one would eat a lot in the coming days before you went into one. Brian had asked for some extra snacks to keep on the nightstand and a couple bottles of water just in case he did get hungry between peaks of the cycle. He had also taken a shower earlier and was now sitting on his bed staring at the walls feeling his stomach begin to coil in knots as he felt a wave of heat pass over his body. Trying to ignore what was happening, he slid down under his blankets and reached over turning off the bedside lamp.

As he laid there with his eyes closed trying to force himself to sleep, he knew within the next couple of hours his heat would be in full swing and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Maybe it was time for him to get a mate already so he wouldn't have to deal with these as much anymore. The more he thought about it, he shook his head. Brian loved living on his own, if you could even call it that, but being around cars and there parts everyday soothed him and at the moment he didn't want to give that up for anything.

After an hour of lying in bed, he finally began to feel tiredness set over himself. Not fighting it in the least as he drifted away, his mind played over images of someone he really did not want to think about but couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to him.

Waking from his slumber, Brian sat up covered from head to toe in sweat. He knew, it was one of the first symptoms his body was officially in heat. The next he noticed was when he moved and just the feel of the sheets sliding over his exposed skin caused him to moan. Looking down to his boxers he could already see a tent in them as his erection strained against the material, a wet spot beginning to form already. With a sigh, he reached under the rim of his boxers, the only thing he had slept in knowing something like this would happen. As his first touched his erection, he couldn't help the moan that escaped at the sensation the simple touch had caused.

Spreading the pre cum that leaked from his tip around his shaft, he began the movements that would bring him to a quick release though the effects of this orgasm wouldn't last long. He knew the longer he kept himself before he let go the longer the calm would last. Not being able to help himself this first time in a while, he kept the pace quick and even picking up a good rhythm in his strokes, occasionally rubbing the head as more cum leaked from it and used it as added lubrication.

Laying back on the bed, his back arched as a wave of pleasure rolled over him. Mouth hanging agape as a constant stream of moans passed his lips, his eyes were screwed shut with the force of his impending orgasm.

His free hand moved from where it was on the side of himself, clutching at the sheet, to his chest making its way up to his left nipple where he began to toy with it. Pinching it occasionally, he rubbed the hardened nub between his fingers bringing forth a hiss of pleasure in between the moans he was releasing into the room.

Bringing the hand on his shaft to the head of it, he gave a light squeeze letting the pleasure from the moment last for a moment. Before bringing the hand back down to the base, he did the motion a couple more times as he felt a coil form in his stomach tighten and heat begin to spread through his body. Arching his back more than it would seem possible, he let go almost screaming out his release to the world as he emptied himself out on his hand and stomach. Laying there on the bed in the darkness, he tried to regain his breath in the sated state he was currently in.

Taking the hand not covered in his release, he ran it through his sweat soaked hair as he stood taking his other hand out of his boxers while making his way towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. As he finished his shower there was no need this week to use his special body wash since this was a safe place, he instead had washed in vanilla loving the scent on his own skin. Making his way back into the room after drying off, Brian didn't even bother with re-dressing knowing there was no use and the clothes would just get dirty and sticky. The feel of them sliding along his skin was no help either. It just caused him to shift around and stay hard.

Sitting back on his bed, he looked over at the snacks he had. Grabbing one and a bottle of water, Brian wolfed them down as quickly as possible feeling the heat start to take over his body again. Setting everything back on the nightstand, he leaned against the headboard closing his eyes he let himself get carried away with the sensations that began to course through him needing fulfillment.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Waking up, his body stiff and aching, he pulled himself out of bed. It had been an ongoing cycle of masturbating mixed with pacing around his room. Dom had no intention of leaving for the next week or so depending on how long this lasted. He was hoping this knowing feeling would be gone in a couple of days but it was known to last longer when a person had been in contact with an Omega.

Going over to his dresser he pulled out a pair of boxers before making his way downstairs. Everyone had practically abandoned the house after he had snapped and punched Vince in the face after making a stupid remark like he usually did. Entering the kitchen he prepared breakfast for himself knowing he had enough time to eat before another wave of need hit him and he would have to rush back up to his room and take care of it.

As he finished his meal, he heard his phone ringing upstairs where he had left it. Standing and dumping the dishes in the sink, he made his way up to the phone. Picking it up and listening to who was on the other side, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

**I know you probably want to kill me with this cliffhanger but I just love seeing you squirm…that doesn't really sound right. Oh well anywho hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next installment of the Victoria Secre…That's not right. Oh yes (grumble grumble) 0 to 60 that's the name. Until next chapter have fun!**

**And if you wish to rant and rave at me or all that stuff you can find me at belaildawn . tumblr . com (Just remove the spaces.) I spend a lot of time there between writing chapters, so I will be able to get back to you pretty fast.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: And here is the inevitable end…but wait there is more. I am thinking about maybe doing a sequel however there are other things on my plate at the moment so I have opened a poll in which you can vote on what I will be working on next. So have at it. I hope you enjoyed our time together I know I did. I will miss all of you bunches even though most of you say nothing to me…damn you silent readers (It's okay I'm one as well). Anywho, stay tuned for more of my hormone driven fantasies to be published and enjoyed by all. Till next time, I bid you ado. ****POLL ON PROFILE PAGE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Fast & Furious franchise.**

**Warning: NC/17 or higher…There will be sexy time!**

**As always a big thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

Dom only had to wait a couple of days to get what he wanted which made the week go by a lot faster with the new information he had been given. Lenny would do anything to get him to calm down a bit and knew he had a thing for the little twink. Grinning, he focused back on his car. He only had one more day left before he got what was his.

The week of pure hell was finally coming to an end and Brian couldn't wait to be free of this place. After the first couple of days, everything in the room felt like it was suffocating him and there was nothing he could do. If he left the room there was the chance of something bad happening to him. When an Omega was in heat, if they were exposed to anyone, there wasn't just the chance that they could be taken advantage of but that they would take advantage of someone as well if the heat cycle was bad enough.

Lying on his bed after the last round he had gone through with trying to sate the urge for something much bigger to be inside of him, he was getting near the point of exhaustion that usually happened when a cycle was coming to an end and Brian couldn't be more happy. Standing and walking to the bathroom now that he was able to, Brian let out a sigh of relief once the warm water began to rush over him washing away the signs of what had gone on the past couple of days.

Stepping out of the shower he felt almost like a new person, a new urge was building up inside but it wasn't so great that he would have to give in anytime soon. Finally, he would be able to get some rest and leave bright and early tomorrow. Sitting on his bed with just a towel around his waist Brian wasn't even going to bother getting dressed, the sheets were as clean as they could be. He had stayed off of the bed when the urges hit and usually made it to the bathroom to take care of his needs.

As he crawled into bed throwing the blankets over himself, he turned over turning the light out and snuggling down with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to get back to work at least he would have something else to do with his hands other than jerking off and constantly having to touch himself. Sighing, he finally drifted off.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Waking early, Brian readied himself to leave. He didn't have much to pack considering the whole time he had been practically naked. Unlocking the door and stepping out, he was met with one of the workers and followed him down to the receptionist to check out.

When he made his way up to the front desk, Tish waved at him as always with huge smile on her face. "Hey Brian, all ready to check out?"

"Yeah I can't wait to get back to work. I actually miss it." Brian took the paperwork that was handed to him, signing where he needed to so he could leave.

Hopping in the cab, he finally made his way home. It didn't take as long as it did getting there since it was so early and they were heading in the opposite direction as everyone else. When Brian arrived, he got out and waved the cab driver off before walking into the store. Harry saw him and waved as he made his way to the back so he could unpack everything in his room.

Finishing, he made his way out front to see Harry. "Hey, what's up? I was going to start back on sorting everything. Do you need me for anything?" Brian asked as Harry gave him a quick pat on the back. One of the things Brian appreciated about Harry was that he never asked about his time at the Omega Hotel. All his other friends always wanted to know every detail but Harry was good and understood that Brian liked to keep that part of his life private.

"Sure go ahead and start. I have pretty much everything under control. If I need you I'll just call," Harry walked off saying, going to place an order he had been given before Brian had walked up.

Brian left heading toward the warehouse to begin the grueling task of being practically locked into another room. At least he had a choice to leave this time. He spent hours rearranging everything and even still with all the work he had done up until now he was only halfway done but at least it finally looked like he had made a dent in everything. As he stood among the piles of boxes that surrounded him while he took a quick break it was well past noon. He was glad Harry had ordered a pizza so he could stay here and continue to work.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Wiping his hand across is forehead and onto the rag he had stuffed into his back pocket, Brian turned and made his way around everything to where he had left his bottle of water. Grabbing it up, he unscrewed the cap and took a giant swig. Gasping as he pulled the bottle away from his lips, he turned when he heard someone call his name. Glancing out the door, he saw Harry standing just outside the back of the shop.

"Hey kid when you got a minute I need you to help me take some stuff down for a customer from the storage."

"Alright I'll be right there." Going back into the warehouse he turned off the light and closed the door before making his way over to help Harry.

As he entered walking up to him, he asked, "What do you need me to get down?" Harry turned handing him a small list of items.

Putting the piece of paper in his back pocket after he had read it over, Brian made his way over to the ladder leaning against one of the shelves. As he climbed it Harry stood at the bottom ready to take the items he was going to hand down. Getting everything that was needed only took about 20 minutes with Brian having to help Harry bring them out to the front cash register.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Waving Harry off he made his way back to the warehouse to continue where he had left off. Walking over to the light switch he flicked it on but nothing happened. The room went completely dark as the door finally swung closed. Trying the light again he still got nothing. At the sound of something moving around, Brian turned even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see anything.

Backing up to the wall he followed along it going toward a worktable that was set up and had a flashlight in one of the draws. As he edged along the wall the sound of movement got louder as if it was following his every movement. Reaching the worktable he moved his hands around on it feeling for anything. As he was pulling open the second draw on the table feeling around for the flashlight Brian stopped. Standing straight he let out a yelp as he felt something warm and solid press into his back. As he stood, the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist finally brought him out of his daze and he began to struggle to get out.

He was pushed into the worktable. Forced to lean over, a face pressed into his neck sniffing him, he felt the grumble in the other person chest as he was pressed into harder. The breath ghosting over his ear as the person finally pulled Brian up and against themselves. The voice he heard next almost sending chills through him. "Stop struggling Bri."

"Wha...what are you doing here?" He couldn't help the stutter as his mouth went dry.

"Just came by to see you." One of the hands around his waist started to move bringing his shirt up a little the higher it went.

"I'm not really in any state to be seeing anyone right now." Brian tried taking deep breaths to try to calm himself.

"Oh I know. I know where you were this past week and I also know how vulnerable you still are." A deep chuckle passed through Brian from the person holding him.

"Why? What do you want?" he huffed out as the arms around him got a little tighter.

"You should know what I want. I know you don't really hate me like you show everyone." With those words Brian was pushed up against the wall next to the worktable feeling something grind into him. He didn't have to use his imagination to know what it was.

"That's beside the point. You forcing yourself on me like this isn't what I want," Brian almost yelled.

The person behind him nuzzled his ear before speaking. "That's why I'm going to change your mind. I know you like it rough and I won't force you like last time, but the thought of you with someone else," Brian could almost hear a growl coming from him at the rumble coming from the others chest.

He tried but couldn't hold the moan back as he felt a mouth begin to nip at his neck making its way to his jaw. The hand that had been moving up his chest grabbed his chin turning it so his lips could be devoured, absorbing every sound he made. The other hand wrapped around him released and began a journey that the other had, this time going under his shirt. As the hand reached his nipples, it began to play with them, rubbing the buds between fingers with random pinches. At the feelings coursing through him, Brian pulled away to release a moan as he sucked in much needed air.

The other body moved away from him a bit giving Brian room to turn around and face him. Grabbing the other person's face he brought their mouths back together while he melded their bodies closer. Releasing a groan as he felt himself picked up, his legs wrapped around the other's waist as he was set on the worktable. Brian reached his hands down grabbing the hem of the others shirt and yanking up. He got the message and lifted his arms from around Brian to let the shirt be pulled over his head.

After the shirt was gone Brian ran his hands down the others chest feeling all the muscles ripple under his fingertips as his neck was attacked by a hungry mouth on it. Brian knew they should stop but he really did not want to. He didn't just want to be a one time thing not when his virginity was at stake. He didn't think he could handle that.

Pushing himself a bit, he kept his legs still wrapped around him. "Wait Dom…I do don't want."

He was silenced as lips pressed into his for a moment before separating and hands holding his face and both of their foreheads rested against each other. "This isn't a one time thing Bri. I wouldn't do that. I know even though your heat is done it's still not technically over. I have been thinking about you all week. But if you don't want this I'll wait," Dom huffed out.

Pulling away, Brian brought his hands to Dom's face. Even though he could not see it, he traced the lines of it. Bringing their lips together again, he poured so much emotion into the kiss before answering, "I don't want to be hurt."

"I promise you I won't hurt you, ever again." Brian nodded. Though Dom couldn't see it he felt it with his hands caressing Brian.

As they began to kiss again, Brian felt himself being picked up again and Dom moving. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Don't worry." Dom kissed him again as he set Brian down onto something before moving away. All Brian could hear was shuffling before what sounded like a match being struck and the moving of boxes.

Finally being able to see, Brian looked around as more lights were lit. Dom had moved boxes to block them in with candles randomly placed around the area. Looking down he saw he was sitting on a back car seat to a pretty old car so it was nice and big. The seat was a nice black leather but Dom had thrown a blanket over part of it.

Hearing the sound of boxes moving again, Brian looked to Dom seeing that he was moving the boxes to close the space in so they were completely surrounded and private. Watching Dom's muscles flex, he couldn't help but let out a moan. Seeing Dom turn around at the sound he made with a smirk on his face, Brian blushed. He could feel it moving over his whole body as Dom's gaze drifted over him.

Dom began walking back to Brian, sitting on the seat next to him. Brian looked him in the eye holding each other's stares for a moment before Dom made the first move bringing their lips together again. Both groaning as Dom placed his hands on Brian's hips pulling him into his lap. Feeling Dom's erection even through his pants as the hands on his hips as Dom's hands pushed them together rubbing against each other.

The hands that were on his hips moved to the hem of his shirt, dragging it up and over his head and tossing it to land somewhere among the boxes. As they continued to grind against each other while devouring one another's lips, Brian let his hands wander Dom's chest slowly making their way to the top of his jeans before stopping when his nerves got the best of him. Dom pulled away to look into Brian's eyes seeing the light from the candles flick over his body. Dom brought his own hands to the top of Brian's jeans waiting just a moment before slowly undoing them. Stopping there, he reached for where Brian had his hands rested and grabbed them. Bringing them up to his lips he proceeded in kissing each digit.

All Brian could do was watch as little jolts of pleasure ran from his fingers throughout his body. Arching his back as Dom let his hands go and began to run them over Brian's chest slowly bringing them down past his waist to the top of his jeans. Looking up Brian nodded when his hands stopped. Dom moved his hands around to Brian's back gently pulling him forward so that their chests were touching and his ass was off his lap. Moving his hands down, Dom hooked Brian's boxers and jeans together before pushing them down over his hips and ass cheeks until they could go no further at his bent knees.

Brian moved his arms around Dom's neck in the process moaning as he drew his hands up the back of his thighs to cup each ass cheek and give it a light squeeze before moving up further. Leaning back up Brian stood letting his pants fall down to the floor before toeing off his socks and shoes and stepping out of his boxers and jeans. As he was doing so he could see Dom's hand over the bulge in his own pants squeezing it as he watched Brian strip the rest of the way in front of him.

Reaching for Brian's arm, he grabbed his wrist pulling Brian back to straddle his lap. Both moaning as their erections rubbed against each other. Dom reached into his back pocket pulling out a small bottle. Flipping the lid, he pulled Brian closer so their chests were touching again as he began to devour the others mouth. Keeping Brian distracted as he took the bottle pouring a liberal amount on his fingers he brought them down to Brian's entrance slowly working the sticky material around before gently pushing the tip of his index finger in. Stopping when he felt Brian tense up.

"Relax. If you tense up too much it will hurt more," Dom whispered as he broke away seeing Brian nod in understanding. He brought his face to Brian's neck giving it little nips and licks as he began to slowly move the finger in. As he finally got his finger in past the first knuckle he bent it a bit, rubbing it against the nub he knew was there. Making Brian shiver, he began moving the finger in and out trying to loosen him up more before slowly adding a second.

By the fourth finger, Brian was slowly moving his hips in no general rhythm just trying to find release and moaning every time Dom bent his fingers to press against his bundle of nerves. When Dom began to pull his fingers out, Brian released a groan of displeasure at the loss bringing a smirk to Dom's face as he grabbed both of Brian's thighs with his hands changing their position and laying Brian down on the seat so Dom could kneel between his legs. Standing for a moment, Dom stripped off the rest of his clothing before taking his position back between Brian's legs.

Looking at Brian's face, he leaned down kissing him before sitting back up rubbing his hands down Brian's thighs watching a shiver run through him at the contact. "I need you to stay relaxed. Tell me if you need me to stop and I will."

Brian nodded giving out a small breathy, "O...okay."

Dom reached for the bottle where he had placed it behind him. As he had repositioned them both he squirted a good amount on his hands and slicked up his length groaning at the contact. Brian stared, going between Dom's face and the motion of his hand.

Once it was nice and lubed, Dom positioned himself at Brian's entrance while grabbing both of his legs and putting one on his shoulder while the other was wrapped around his waist. Grabbing the base of his erection after placing Brian how he wanted him, he began to guide himself in all the while watching Brian's expression for any sign of pain. As the head slipped in, a small grimace passed over Brian's face and Dom stopped waiting for him to adjust a bit.

Brian moved his hands bringing one up to grip Dom's shoulder and the other grabbing onto the blanket under him. Nodding his head for Dom to start moving again, Brian arched his back as he felt Dom brush over his bundle, eyes squinting as he tried to ignore the slight pain. Thankful it was not more with the size of Dom's erection he was glad he wasn't ripped in half.

Dom stopped again when he was halfway in letting Brian adjust again. He kissed the side of Brian's thigh, nipping it a bit, as he waited. Seeing Brian nod again he began moving until he was fully sheathed in him Groaning as he felt Brian's hot passage grip him in a welcoming embrace. He waited a moment before beginning to pull out slightly before pushing back in all the while keeping eye contact with Brian.

After a couple minutes passed, Dom began to pull out further before pushing in gaining speed as he went. At a particularly hard thrust, Brian gave out a shout, as his prostate was hit dead on. "Fuck…Dom harder," he moaned out and he was more than happy to give his mate want he wanted.

"You like that, want it ruff."

"Yes, yes please…harder," was all Brian could get out between his cries as Dom picked up the pace, slamming into his prostate with each push back into him causing Brian to almost bounce with the motions. Brian moved both hands to grip Dom's shoulders with his nails digging in as he tried to match the pace Dom was going at. Arching his back with his eyes squinted shut, Brian lost the ability to speak as he felt the inklings of his orgasm begin to coil inside him.

Dom pulled out with a cry of detest from Brian until he was roughly flipped over and brought onto his hands and knees as Dom quickly re-entered him. Brian crying out from the pleasure this position brought him. It was getting harder for Dom to pull out as his knot began to swell slowly locking them both together. As Dom pounded into him from behind, both hands gripping around his waist, Dom moved one to Brian's hair pulling him up so they were chest to back as he began to bite and suck on Brian's neck still keeping his brutal rhythm. Moving his other hand not in Brian's hair he started to stroke Brian's erection with each thrust he made into his body.

Brian reached with one hand to the back of the seat trying to find something to hold on and stable himself as he was ravished and a constant stream of moans and curses left his mouth as the pleasure doubled from the ministrations he was receiving.

Feeling Dom's knot swell more, Brian reached back with his other hand grabbing Dom's face and bringing their lips together before pulling apart with a high pitched moan. "I...I'm going to come," he let out just moments before he released himself.

Dom was not far behind as Brian slumped down resting on the seat. Only a couple thrusts later, fully sheathed inside Brian, he let go as his orgasm washed over him, bringing his mouth back to Brian's neck as he bit down growling out, "Mine!" He let his knot lock them in place. Brian moaned at the feeling of being filled up, a shiver running down his spine as Dom moved them into a different position so Dom could be curled around him. Dom nuzzled his neck as Brian's eyes were slowly drifting shut. Feeling their bond forming bringing them both closer together.

**DTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'CDTBO'C**

Sometime later Brian stirred. Letting out a low chuckle, Dom sat up as much as he could. Still locked into Brian he looked at his face.

"Harry is going to be so pissed," he chuckled out again. Dom could not help to Grin.

Dom leaned down nuzzling Brian before bringing their lips together. As they separated a grin on Brian's face as he looked Dom in the eyes whispering, "My mate." Brian brought his hands up to cup Dom's face.

Dom rubbed his face against the hands that held him before saying, "We'll think about all that later." Before placing a kiss on each of Brian's palms.

Brian could not help but smile looking at his mate knowing he would be taken care of. Even if they did have a rocky start everyone deserved a second chance. Fate chose mates for a reason, he thought. A balance between two souls and fate sure had given him one hell of a mate. Not knowing Dom was thinking the same thing as he stared down at Brian.

**And that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed this story.**** I would like to tell you all who read this I have a poll placed on my profile page that you can vote in for the next thing I will write; one of the choices is even a sequel to this lovely story.**

**As always reviews are always most welcome I love hearing from everyone and if you do not wish to write one on this site you can get in contact with me at belaildawn . tumblr . com (Just remove the spaces.)**


End file.
